Otherwise Engaged
by Lif61
Summary: Dean knows Cas is going to have a long day at work so he makes sure there is more than one surprise for him to come home to. Domestic AU.


Dean and his boyfriend Castiel had finally bought their first home. It was Sam, his younger brother, who had really pushed for Dean to do this. Hell, he was the one to practically start the conversation with Cas. Moving in together wasn't awkward for either of them since beforehand they'd pretty much already been living with each other. Dean would always ask to stay a night at Cas' apartment and then end up staying for a week, and vice versa. But now, now they really had a place to call their own.

They had bought their two-bedroom house in the spring knowing it'd take a few months to settle in. And settle in they did. They painted the rooms, re-did both bathrooms because Cas had said there wasn't nearly enough tile, bought new furniture, and even a dining set, and they had Sam set up the TV in their living room along with the wi-fi, because he was better with all that stuff. Picking out curtains for the living room had been difficult. Dean had wanted them to be blue like Cas' eyes, but Cas had wanted them to be green like Dean's. Thankfully, they managed to find a set of curtains that were both blue _and_ green. So after all their hard work, and when the days became chillier, and the nights longer, Dean and Cas truly felt at home, especially since they were with each other.

But there was one thing about Fall that Dean didn't particularly like. Castiel had a job as an English teacher at Lawrence High, so come Fall, Dean had to adjust to not seeing his boyfriend as much. Sure, Dean had stuff to do, but he didn't actually have a job of his own. Frankly, he didn't feel like he needed one. Sam was a big-shot lawyer with lots of money coming in, and he insisted that it was more than he and his fiancée Jessica needed, so he was happy to give some to Dean. Before moving in with Castiel he'd had a job working as a mechanic, but while making their house feel like a home he realized that he enjoyed that sort of work more, so Dean was content with doing all the cooking and cleaning. Sure it was a little embarrassing acting like the stereotypical housewife, but Cas had insisted that he do what makes him happy.

By November Dean was feeling more settled in with Cas being back at work and all, and on this November day he'd even set his alarm. He didn't want to just wake up with his boyfriend, he wanted to be up before him to make him some breakfast. Dean wasn't a morning person, but neither was Cas. On weekdays he really felt for him since he got up at 4:45. Well, his alarm usually went off at 4:45, but it usually took Cas fifteen to twenty minutes to get out of bed.

So Dean woke up at 4:30, just to get started on making some pancakes for the two of them. After turning his alarm off he rolled over in the bed, looking at Cas' sleeping form in the darkness. Part of him just wanted to pull him close and let sleep take him again, but after placing a kiss on Cas' cheek Dean rolled out of the comfort of their warm bed. The colder air seemed to attack him while he was stretching, goosebumps racing up his arms. In the darkness Dean searched for his grey bathrobe. He donned it and then carefully made his way downstairs.

After turning up the heat on the thermostat he shuffled into the kitchen, turning on the light. Eyes blinking madly against the way the light blinded him after the darkness Dean stubbornly continued walking to the coffee pot. He'd adjusted by the time he made it there, so he set to making himself some coffee; he couldn't cook breakfast while half asleep.

By the time Dean had finished his coffee and with mixing the batter it was well past 4:45 and he didn't hear any signs of Cas getting up. There was still some time for the batter to sit so Dean went up the stairs to help his boyfriend out of bed.

"Hey sleepyhead," Dean greeted as he knelt by Cas' side, one hand already rubbing at his back. "It's time to get up."

"No," Cas grumbled, the low gravel of his voice even deeper because of his sleepy state.

"Come on," Dean said, shaking him a little. "I'm making breakfast."

"Why… why would you even choose to be awake?" Cas asked, slowly blinking open his eyes.

"Because it means I'll be able to spend time with you."

Cas smiled at him before reaching out a hand and pulling him in for a kiss. Dean pulled away, but Cas came forward, their lips colliding together again.

"Mm! Cas, as nice as this… is… you have work…. and I'm… making breakfast," Dean got out in between kisses.

This was just another fun part about waking Cas up. He was always so lovable in the morning.

Cas finally released him, and stroked his face as he sighed. "I know, baby, but do I have to go?"

"You have that big meeting today. Remember?"

Cas rolled onto his back, running a hand through his hair. "Don't remind me."

Dean joined him on the bed, straddling his hips before leaning in really close. "What if I told you I have a surprise for you after the meeting?"

Cas chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling up at him. "Do you?"

"I might," Dean teased before giving him a kiss. And then another. He knew Cas had to get ready for work, but man, did it feel good to kiss him!

Cas laughed quietly. "You're making getting up a little difficult."

"So you will get up?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting up."

One more kiss and then, "Great. See you downstairs."

In a flash Dean was off of him and already on his way downstairs to make the pancakes.

The sounds of the shower running upstairs and the pancakes sizzling in the pan were a bit mundane for Dean, so he started humming Metallica. He got so into the songs that he didn't even realize Castiel had gotten out of the shower. Just as he finished putting the last pancake onto Cas' plate he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. A few months ago, Dean's first reaction would've been to hit his "attacker" with the spatula, but now he was accustomed to living with Cas, so surprise aside, he felt himself relax and lean back.

"Mornin' sunshine," he said to him.

A smile lit his face when Cas' lips pressed against his cheek. "Good morning." Then he must've seen the plate because he asked, "Are those for me?"

"Yep."

Cas unwrapped his arms from around Dean so Dean could give him the plate. He sat down at the little round table they had in the kitchen, eyeing the food happily.

"Smells good."

"Course it does," Dean exclaimed while he set about getting Cas a cup of coffee. "I made it."

"That is true."

Dean let out a happy chuckle, placed Cas' cup of coffee before him, and then settled down with his own breakfast.

He felt a little unruly with his uncombed hair and bathrobe when he looked at Cas who was all showered, shaved, and dressed for work, but Cas didn't seem to mind.

They ate their breakfast in silence since Cas had to leave soon, but that didn't really bother Dean. Both of them stole glances at each other throughout the meal, their cheeks warming pleasantly when one caught the other looking. Yes they were living together, but these little moments where they could still flirt were important to them. It kept the spark of their relationship alive, and they didn't want to risk falling into routine.

After eating they shared a quick kiss. As Cas ran upstairs to brush his teeth Dean filled a thermos with coffee for him, making sure to put in the right amount of sugar and cream.

He met Cas at the door, waiting as he put on his trench coat (Dean loved him in that) and slung his workbag over his shoulder. After accepting the thermos from him Cas gave him an endearing kiss, one that had Dean moaning against him. Cas had a cheeky grin on his face when he pulled away, and Dean blinked at him in surprise.

"That was a little more energized than I'd expect for this time of day."

"I like to surprise you," Cas replied.

"You did. Good luck at your meeting today."

"Thanks, Dean. I'll see you later."

Another kiss, this one quick, and Cas was out the door. Dean felt a longing for him as he watched him go, but then he felt comforted. Cas would return home that evening. Home. Some days he still couldn't believe they were living together. It was like a dream. And Dean's plans tonight made it feel even more like a dream. He couldn't wait.

After cleaning up from breakfast he debated going back to bed, but then decided against it for solidarity purposes. He showered and got dressed in some jeans, a t-shirt, and some flannel; never could go wrong with flannel. Dean was now looking at the little red box he'd hidden in a drawer in his bedside table. Looking at it made him giddy with excitement, but his also made his stomach twist with anxiety. That last emotion was stupid because it was impossible for things to not go as they should. Just as a reminder for what the day was building up towards Dean placed it in his pocket reverently.

There wasn't much housework to do seeing as it was only Tuesday, but he did what he could, knowing that Cas liked a clean home. Despite the cold he went for his usual walk around lunchtime to grab a burger from the diner. He sat on a stool as he ate it, talking with his friend Benny. Kevin, who was on his lunch break, also joined him. Though, Kevin had a bit of complaining to do. He worked at the local college as a linguist professor; mostly for the research it permitted him to do. But his research wasn't going so well at the moment, and his boss, Crowley, was pressing him for results. Dean couldn't really help him out seeing as he'd only taken two years of Spanish in high school and had nearly failed both times, but he just agreed about Crowley. Granted, he had agreed with Kevin that Crowley was a dick, but the guy wasn't all bad. Dean had gone out for a couple of beers with him a time or two and he'd actually had a lot of fun. Kevin's lunch break ended, and Dean decided that he should probably get going too. He really did have a surprise for Cas that he needed to get working on. So after saying his goodbyes to Benny he made the walk back home.

Tonight he planned on making a romantic dinner for him and Cas to enjoy, and they didn't have all the ingredients. After grabbing his shopping list from the kitchen counter, he headed off to the supermarket in his 1967 Chevy Impala. Man, did he love to hear that engine purr. Cas didn't trust himself with driving it, so he just stuck with his 1978 Lincoln Continental.

While at the store he ran into Charlie in the produce section, and they caught up for a while. Dean was glad to hear that Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy were thinking of moving in together. Apparently Dean and Cas had "inspired" them. Dean didn't know what to make about that, but he was glad things were going well for them. Charlie noticed his list and asked what he was making, to which Dean got flustered because honestly, he could barely pronounce the name.

He just answered with, "Something special."

"Any reason?" Charlie asked.

Dean blushed and smiled as he thought about the reason, and his hand darted protectively to the pocket in his jeans to make sure the little box was still there. Yep, it was.

"Cas. I just love him."

Charlie's eyes widened with excitement when she realized what Dean was implying.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he's the one. The love of my life."

Charlie looked like she was about to explode; Dean was really glad when she didn't, and then she told him, "I'm so excited for the two of you. Good luck, Dean!" She was about to walk away with her cart, but then she turned back. "Oh, and tell Cas I said hi."

"Thanks, and will do."

He didn't run into any more friends after that, but that was alright. Now, all his thoughts were solely focused on making the best meal that he possibly could. There'd be dessert too. Apple pie. He didn't think he'd have time to make it himself, so he had picked it up from the local bakery.

Dean found himself rushing about the rest of the afternoon, laboring over the fancy beef stew he was attempting to make. He hoped he got the recipe right. If it was bad then it was going to be a lot more difficult to ask Castiel what he needed to.

Finally he finished, along with the pasta, so after cutting up a baguette he placed everything on the dark oak wood table in their dining room. He put the silverware at their places, along with the wine bottle and their glasses. Dean admired his handiwork, but… something was still missing. Ah! Candles! He should light candles.

But just as he was about to get them he heard the lock turn in the door, and then in walked Cas, grumpy from a long day at work. Dean could tell just by the way he trudged in.

"Dean? Dean, I'm home."

Dean greeted him in the hallway, waiting till he'd kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat before giving him a kiss.

"There's my angel," Dean said. "How was work?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "The meeting was _so_ long. Michael just wouldn't let up about stupid common core, and…" he paused, head lifting as he smelled the air. "Did you make dinner?"

Dean's face lit up. "Yeah, I did. Come on, I even got your place all set up."

He grabbed Cas' hand which was cold from being outside and led him into the dining room, a proud smile on his face.

"What's all this for?" Cas asked as he took in the lavish dinner laid out for him. Then he turned to Dean. "You didn't have to do all this just because I had a long day at work."

"Oh, so you think this is all for you?" Dean teased. "Maybe I just wanted to eat like a king."

Cas laughed at his joke. "How about we both eat like kings?"

Dean, ever the romantic, pulled out Cas' chair. "Have a seat."

The tiny scrapes of his own chair against the hardwood floor seemed too loud to him. Dean licked his lips, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Man, he shouldn't be this nervous. It was just Cas. But the table really would look better with candles. No, it was fine. Cas didn't care.

Dean swallowed roughly, trying to get his nerves to calm down, and then he looked up and saw Cas' lovely blue eyes looking back at him. That made him more nervous because they were just so beautiful, but at the same time they calmed him. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to sink into their azure depths.

They served themselves, and started eating. Dean was filled with relief from his first bite. The stew had turned out just right. He watched the little smile on Cas' face as he ate it, finding himself intrigued by the way he'd sometimes close his eyes in pleasure.

"This is delicious, Dean. Thank you," Cas told him. "Just what I needed after a long day at work."

"It was that bad?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged. "The kids weren't, but then again, they never are when compared to the administrative staff. I swear, that whole meeting, I just wanted to stab Michael with my pen."

"Which pen?"

"My nice silver one. Does it matter?"

Dean laughed, knowing what pen Cas was talking about. They'd joked about the pen before because the way it was made, it did look like it had a hilt like a knife would. Not a crude hilt though, an elegant one.

"Cas baby, you've gotta admit, that pen would be nice for stabbing."

Cas was now laughing as well. "By the end of the meeting I'm not sure anyone would've minded. Except for Zach. All that guy knows is work."

"Tell me about it. I ran into him one time, and he just kept talking about how difficult it was to get students to hand in permission slips on time."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Don't even get him started on signed medical forms. He'll talk you to your grave."

"Jeez, that bad?" Dean asked before grabbing a piece of baguette and tearing off a chunk.

"Yeah. Let's just say, throughout that meeting I wish I'd been otherwise engaged."

Dean nearly choked when Cas said the word engaged, but with a sip of wine (a bit more than a sip really, but who could blame him, he was nervous) he was all good.

"Otherwise engaged, huh?" Dean asked with his eyebrows raised. Hey, it wasn't the best lead in, but it felt right for the moment.

Cas squinted his eyes at him. "Yes…" he answered slowly, trying to figure out what was going on.

Well, it was now or never.

So Dean stood, pulling the little box out of his pocket as he walked over to Cas. The two of them had eyes only for each other as Dean slowly got on one knee, his heart hammering in his chest.

He opened the box, presenting the ring inside to Cas. He hoped Cas would like it. He'd had it custom made; a silver band with angel wings engraved into them.

"Castiel Novak, I know I'm not perfect at times, and we've had our ups and downs, but we stick together through everything. I know life will have more ups and downs waiting for us, but there's no one else I'd choose to have by my side through all of them. I… I _need_ you in my life, Cas. You. My angel. You've always had my back, and I plan to always have yours. Please, would you do me the honor of being my husband?" Dean was nearly in tears by the time he finished because every word was true, and because the way Cas looked at him was just so damn beautiful. The tears that were slowly trailing down his face seemed to catch the light, making it sparkle on his tanned skin.

He was all choked up when he responded, "Dean Winchester, I'd be honored."

Barely able to contain their joy, Dean slipped the ring onto Cas' finger with shaking hands. And as he stood Cas pulled him down into his lap, their lips coming together. Dean tasted the wonderful dinner he'd managed to put together, but underneath that was just the warm, pleasant taste of Castiel. His angel. His fiancé.

When Dean felt Cas' tongue tracing at his lips he opened his mouth for him. The two of them moaned together as the kiss deepened. Dean battled him for dominance, not really because he wanted dominance, but the way their tongues danced was enjoyable. Cas hummed into his mouth with contentment before pulling away. The two of them were breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Dean leaned forward and brushed their noses together as the two of them smiled.

Dean whispered, "I guess now you can say you really are otherwise engaged."

Cas cradled Dean's head in one hand, making sure the metal of the ring grazed his scalp.

"Yeah, I guess I am."


End file.
